Sorry, I'm Late !
by Naze-Dzena
Summary: "Apa dokter ?Itu tidak mungkin !"/ "Lis, kau akan menemaniku selamanya kan?"/ "Selamat Lucy"/ "Pergi ! Pergi dari rumahku ! SEKARANG BUTA !"/ "HAHAHA, untuk apa Natsu, kau itu seorang pria buta yang miskin dan tak mempunyai apa-apa lagi sekarang"/ "Lis, kau mau kemana ?"/ "SELAMAT TINGGAL BUTA !"/ "Luce, maafkan aku…"/ "Hmm..kenapa aku jadi rindu Natsu ya?"/ One-shoot


**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Tokoh : -Lucy Heartfilia -Natsu Dragneel**

**Sting Eucliff -Lisanna**

**Pair : Nalu/StiLu**

**Rated : M (mungkin…*Sweatdrop*)**

**Author : Naze-Dzena *Don't be a plagiator !***

**Warning : Bahasa jelek, TYPO's, alur kecepetan, gaje, OOC, DLDR, dll**

**Summary :"Apa dokter ?Itu tidak mungkin !"/ "Lis, kau akan menemaniku selamanya kan?"/ "Selamat Lucy"/ "Pergi ! Pergi dari rumahku ! SEKARANG BUTA !"/ "HAHAHA, untuk apa Natsu, kau itu seorang pria buta yang miskin dan tak mempunyai apa-apa lagi sekarang"/ "Lis, kau mau kemana ?"/ "SELAMAT TINGGAL BUTA !"/ "Luce, maafkan aku…"/ "Hmm..kenapa aku jadi rindu Natsu ya?"/ "Luce, tolong aku! Kemarilah Luce !"/ "Luce, apa ini kau ?"/ One-shot /**

**Sorry, I'm Late !**

_RSU Kota Magnolia…_

"Apa dokter ? Itu tidak mungkin ! Aku tidak mungkin buta Dokter !" ucap seorang pemuda bermata onyx bersurai pink yang tengah duduk di kursi depan dokter itu, dismapingnya seorang wanita cantik yang dua hari lalu sah menjadi istrinya tidak percaya akan kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya.

"Itu benar Dragneel-san, tiba-tiba saja penglihtan anda kabur kan? Dan semuanya jadi gelap kan ?" Tanya dokter itu, yang tak lain adalah Sting Eucliff

"Iya itu benar, Dok" ucap Natsu membenarkan semua ucapan dokter itu.

"Baiklah, Apakah masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan Dragneel-san ?" ucap Sting sambil merapihkan berkas-berkasnya, hari ini ia akan ke ruang rawat inap Lucy.

"Tidak, thanks, Dok" ucap Natsu santai, dipikirannya Lisanna akan selalu menemaninya.

"Oke, saya permisi keluar dulu Dragneel-san" ucap Sting berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Lis, kau akan menemaniku selamanya kan?" Tanya Natsu kepada Lisanna sambil meraba-raba letak tangan Lisanna

"Tentu Natsu, tenanglah aku akan selalu bersamamu" ucap Lisanna meraih tangan Natsu, Natsu pun yakin bahwa Lisanna akan selalu disampingnya, menemaninya.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita pulang !" ucap Lisanna menarik tangan Natsu perlahan dan keluar rumah menuju rumah Natsu.

Di tempat lain, ICU…

Seorang wanita berparas cantik, bermata caramel, berambut pirang, berkulit putih susu sedang berjuang melawan sang dewa kematian, dirinya telah koma selama seminggu dan untungnya sahabatnya mau merawatnya dirumah sakit ini, betapa baiknya sahabatnya itu, yap…sahabatnya adalah Sting Eucliff seorang dokter muda yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dan ketampanannya. Anehnya lagi Sting yang begitu sempurna itu belum memiliki seorang istri, kekasih pun belum, baginya dirinya hanya mencintai seorang wanita saja, Lucy Heartfilia sahabatnya sendiri, yah walaupun ia tahu sahabatnya telah memiliki suami dan ia juga tahu penyebab sahabatnya itu koma. Lucy di usir, di hina, di aniaya oleh suaminya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, tubuh penuh luka memar dan sayatan benda-benda tajam, wajah yang dipenuhi memar, wajah yang sudah seperti mayat hidup, bahkan tubus yang sangat kurus, kelopak mata yang merah tanda habis menangis. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu memang memiliki kekurangan yaitu buta, namun tak sepantasnya sahabatnya mendapat perl kuan seperti itu. Saat ini yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya mengobati luka Lucy dan menunggunya kapan ia tersadar dari komanya.

"Lucy, bangunlah ! Aku rindu tawamu Lucy, sahabatmu merindukanmu, bangunlah dan tertawalah Lucy, kita bisa tertawa bersama lagi bukan?" ucap Sting mengenggam tangan Lucy, sungguh hatinya tak sanggup bila melihat sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai menderita apalagi berjuang melawan dewa kematian seperti ini.

"Lucy, apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu ? Dulu kau benci padaku karena kita bertemu dengan insiden tabrakan di lorong SMA kita yang dulu, Dan apakah kau ingat saat kita berdua di kejar-kejar polisi karena ditufuh mencuri kue disebuah toko roti? Haha itu sangat lucu Lucy, dan akankah kau tertawa bersamaku lagi? Kumohon….bangunlah" ucap Sting matanya mulai sembab dan akhirnya tetes demi tetes tangisnya pun pecah, sungguh ia sudah tak sanggup lagi, sungguh jika ia bisa menggantikan penderitaan sahabatnya, ia rela, jika ia mati dan sahabatnya sembuh, ia ikhlas menerima kematiannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis, menunggu kepastian kapan sahabatnya bangun.

Sementara itu, sebuah tempat….

Padang rumput yang indah dimana kedamaian dan keindahan saja yang berada disana, sorang gadis bersurai pirang bermata caramel sedang menari-nari di atas rumput dengan riangnya.

"Sugoii…tempat ini benar-benar tempat yang indah" ucap gadis itu, ia senang berada di sini, rasanya seperti tempat impian saja.

"Lucy-chan…." Panggil sebuah suara berat diiringi langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah Lucy, yap…gadis itu Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy hanya menengok dan berlari mendekati seorang pria yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia langsung memeluk sosok itu dengan hangat

"Tou-san kenapa kau disini? Tou-san aku merindukanmu.." ucap Lucy di sela-sela pelukannya. Dan ternyata sosok itu adalah Jude Heartfilia, ayah Lucy yang meninggal sewaktu Lucy masih SMP.

"Lucy-chan, apa kau suka disini ?" Tanya Jude Heartfilia dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Tentu tou-san, disini sangat indah. Bolehkah aku tinggal di sini selamanya ?" jawab Lucy disertai senyum manisnya.

"Tidak Lucy-chan disini bukan tempatmu, Ini adalah alam perbatasan antara dunia manusia dan dunia para roh. Lucy-chan harus segera kembali ke dunia manusia ne ?" ucap Jude, Lucy hanya terdiam dan tak mengerti ucapan ayahnya.

"Tapi tou-san.., Lucy kangen sama tou-san, boleh ya ? ya ?" ucap Lucy merengek kepada ayahnya, ia ingin bersama ayahnya.

"Tidak Lucy-chan, kau masih mempunyai tugas di sana, belum saatnya kau di sini. Cepat masuk ke dalam lubang putih itu !" ucap Jude sambil mendorong pelan Lucy menuju lubang itu.

"Tapi tou-san…" ucap Lucy terpotong, karena tubuhnya mulai masuk ke dalam lingkaran putih itu.

"Tou-san akan merindukanmu Lucy-chan, jaga dirimu baik-baik !" teriak Jude sebelum semua tubuh Lucy masuk ke dalam lingkaran putih itu.

'Semoga kau bahagia Lucy-chan, tou-san akan selalu melihatmu dari sini'batin Jude sebelum ia kembali lagi ke surga, ia pun melangkah pergi mennggalkan dunia perbatasan itu.

~ Naze-Dzena ~

"Sting…" ucap Lucy lirih, ia tersadar dari komanya, ia melihat Sting tertidur di samping ranjangnya. 'Ini aneh, kenapa semua jadi begitu terang seperti ini ?' batin Lucy heran.

"Lucy, Lucy…akhirnya kau sadar juga !" ucap Sting yang begitu senang dan terkejut, karena terlalu senangnya ia memeluk Lucy erat hingga membuat Lucy sulit bernafas.

"Sting…lepaskan, sesak ! Dimana aku ? Dan kenapa di sini begitu terang Sting ? Lalu kenapa kau terlihat ?" Tanya Lucy dengan polosnya dan berhasil membuat Sting terkejut dan meraba wajahnya.

"Lucy, benarkah? Kau dapat melihat wajahku? Dan semua terlihat begitu terang?" Tanya Sting menatap Lucy dengan tatapan penuh harap, Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat Lucy ! Kau dapat melihat, kau sembuh !" teriak Sting, ia begitu bahagia melihat sahabatnya dapat melihat kembali.

"Heh? Jadi aku dapat melihat sekarang ?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah yang shock dan kaget.

"Benar, Lucy. Kau sembuh dan sekarang kau dapat melihat wajahku yang tampan se-dunia ini…" ucap Sting dengan PD-nya

"Hahaha, Tuhan, tolong sadarkan sahabat hamba ini, dia tak menyadari bahwa wajahnya tak tampan, Hahaha.." ucap Lucy tertawa mendengar ke PD-an Sting yan terlalu tinggi.

"Kau jahat Lucy, aku tak mau bersahabat denganmu lagi, NO…." teriak Sting pura-pura marah padahal ia senang melihat Lucy tertawa lagi.

"Oh ayolah Sting, aku kan hanya bercanda, jangan marah dong.., Kau pria tertampan di dunia ini deh…" ucap Lucy menghibur Sting agar tak marah lagi dan setelah Lucy mengucapkan itu wajah Sting memerah.

"Haha lihatlah wajahmu Sting, merah kau seperti perempuan yang sedang digoda oleh laki-laki, Hahaha…" ucap Lucy tertawa melihat ekspresi dan wajah Sting.

"Sudahlah Lucy, jangan menggodaku terus ! Kita pulang, ne ?" ucap Sting, ia cukup kesal digoda terus oleh Lucy.

"Ne,ne, tunggu! Aku pulang ke mana?" ucap Lucy dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi kosong.

"Oh…jangan menangis lagi Lucy, Kemana Lucy yang kuat itu ? Bukankah kau anak tunggal dari Jude Heartfilia yang terkenal akan perusahaan terkaya no.1 di Jepang, kau dapat tinggal di rumahmu yang seperti istana itu ?" ucap Sting sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Lucy. 'Benar apa kata Sting, Lucy gadis yang kuat tak seharusnya ia menangis, thanks…Sting kau menyadarkanku, kau sahabat terbaikku' batin Lucy kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"Ayo Sting ! Kau mau kan mengantarkan aku ke rumahku yang dulu ?" Tanya Lucy, ia bangun dan bediri hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hei, apa kau lupa ? Kau masih memakai infus dan berbagai alat lainnya, aku lepas alat-alat itu dulu.." ucap Sting kemudian sibuk dengan alat-alat kedokteran itu.

"Nah selesai, Ayo kita pulang !" ucap Sting menarik pelan tangan Lucy keluar ruangan itu.

~ SKIP TIME ~

~ Naze-Dzena ~

5 tahun kemudian…rumah Natsu dan Lisanna…

PRANG…PRANG…PYAR…

Seluruh barang-barang yang ada di rumah itu ia lempar, ia tak tahan lagi dengan kemiskinan yang melanda semenjak 3 tahun lalu, yap…benar harta Natsu habis setelah ia buta selama 2 tahun, ada pepatah mengatakan 'Tinggalilah ilmu lebih baik daripada kau meninggalinnya harta yang berlimpah'. Ilmu tak akan habis jika kita terus membaginya ke orang-orang di sekitar kita, sedangkan harta ? harta akan habis bila kita terus memakainya. Lisanna tak kuat lagi jika harus begini selamanya.

"Lis, apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa berisik sekali ?" Tanya Natsu, ia terbangun ketika mendengar suara keributan dari dalam rumahnya.

"CUKUP! KITA SEKARANG BERCERAI ! AKU SUDAH TAK KUAT LAGI JIKA HARUS MISKIN SEPERTI INI TERUS !" teriak Lisanna emosi, yap.. ia tak kuat jika tak hidup tanpa uang, 'NO MONEY, NO LIFE WITH YOU' mungkin itulah semboyan yang dipakai Lisanna, sadis memang tapi itulah kenyataan. Terkadang kenyataan lebih pahit dan kejam dari pada khayalan dan impian.

BRAK…Lisanna membanting pintu kamarnya, Natsu hanya terdiam dan tertegun mendengar ucapan Lisanna tadi. 'Ternyata kau benar Luce, dia hanya menginginkan uang dan hartaku, 'Sorry Luce, I realized too late that always love me sincerely..' batin Natsu ketika ia sadar akan kesalahannya.

CKLEK…Lisanna keluar dari kamarnya membawa sebuah koper besar dan sebuah surat penting milik Natsu.

"Lis, kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Natsu kepada Lisanna, ia takut jika Lisanna pergi meninggalkannya.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL BUTA !" teriak Lisanna dengan kejamnya dan segera menyeret kopernya untuk pergi dari rumah itu. DEG…Natsu terdiam beberapa detik, kelopak matanya telah sembab, air matanya pun hamper jatuh.

"Tunggu Lis, kenapa kau akan pergi? Bukankah kau sudah janji akan menemaniku selamanya ?" ucap Natsu perlahan air matanya pun turun.

"HAHAHA, untuk apa Natsu, kau itu seorang pria buta yang miskin dan tak mempunyai apa-apa lagi sekarang" ucap Lisanna berlalu pergi meninggalkan Natsu, Natsu hanya bisa diam dan hanya menagis semakin keras, hatinya sakit, seperti di bom nuklir (?). Ia jadi teringat pada perbuatannya pada Lucy dulu.

_**Flashback On…**_

"_Cukup Natsu ! Hentikan ! hiks..hiks…hiks…kau sungguh kejam.., Kenapa ? Kenapa kau memukuliku, menghinaku, menganiaya, menyayat kulitku ? Kenapa ?Mana janjimu yang dulu ?"ucap Lucy menangis, ia tak tahan lagi, sudah cukup penderitaannya, dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi, ia telah di caci-maki, disayat kulitnya, di tampar, di tinju, dilempar dan yang terparah adalah dirinya di pukul dengan sebuah kayu. Tubuhnya sudah limbung dan merosot jatuh ke tanah, badannya bersandar di tembok rumah._

"_Hahaha, Kenapa kau menangis buta? Alasannya sederhana saja, aku sudah bosan denganmu" ucap Natsu kejam dan dengan sadisnya ia terus memukuli tubuh Lucy._

"_Hiks..hiks…Dimana cintamu yang dulu Natsu ?" teriak Lucy, hatinya sakit mendengar apa yang diucapkan Natsu tadi._

"_Entah, Pergi ! Pergi dari rumahku ! SEKARANG BUTA !" ucap Natsu dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. #DUAR…*Lupakan*_

"_Baik, hiks..hiks.." ucap Lucy segera berlari pergi dari rumah itu._

_**Flashback Off…**_

"Luce, maafkan aku…" gumam Natsu pelan, ia menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat tidak manusiawi itu kepada Lucy. # Penyesalan memang datang belakangan, jadi lebih baik ambillah keputusan dengan benar, agar penyesalan tak menghampiri kita.

Sementara itu, kediaman Lucy Heartfilia..

"Nona, ingat ! Jam 1 siang nanti anda akan ada rapat dengan perusahaan Scarlet atau direkturnya Erza Scarlet sahabat anda" ucap seorang pelayan tua kepada Lucy.

"Oke Bi, Bibi tenang saja Lucy ini tak akan lupa kok…" ucap Lucy diakhiri dengan senyumannya. Pelayannya itu sudah ia anggap sebagai bibinya, semenjak ayahnya meninggal, ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya.

"Nona, jangan panggil saya seperti itu ! Nanti pelayan yang lainnya iri terhadap saya" ucap pelayan itu, ia khawatir jika salah seorang pelayan mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Tidak, lagipula disini kan hanya ada bibi dan paman, semua pelayan kan sedang berlibur, Bibi ingat kan?" Tanya Lucy dengan tawa kecilnya, lucu melihat tingkah pelayan yang sudah ia anggap bibinya itu.

"Iya Nona, baiklah saya permisi…" ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat kesopanan pelayan yang ia anggap bibi itu masih membungkuk hormat, padahal ia sudah sering melarangnya.

'Hmm..kenapa aku jadi rindu Natsu ya ?' batin Lucy, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak mau mengingat-ingat Natsu lagi.

~ Naze-Dzena ~

Semenjak kejadian di rumah Natsu itu keadaan Natsu semakin buruk, sudah satu minggu ia tak makan, ia lapar, namun ia tak memiliki sepeser uangpun. Bahkan ia tak punya tempat untuk berteduh sekarang, 2 hari setelah itu ada seseorang yang dengan paksa mengusirnya dari rumahnya itu dan katanya ia sudah membeli rumah itu. Hidupnya sekarang seperti pengemis jalanan, tidur di pinggir pertokoan, makan sisa-sisa makanan orang, bahkan tak jarang ia dipukuli oleh sesama pengemis, karena mereka iri Natsu selalu mendapatkan uang lebih banyak dari pada mereka. Sekarang, ia berada didepan sebuah restoran mewah, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan duduk untuk membeli sebuah makanan, ia tak tahu jika restoran ini restoran mewah dan paling terkenal se-Jepang.

"Maaf, anda mau pesan apa ?" ucap pelayan itu mendatangi tempat duduk Natsu.

"Aku pesan makanan terlezat yang ada disini !" ucap Natsu dengan PD-nya, ia yakin ia mampu membayarnya.

"Baik tuan, Silakan tunggu !" ucap pelayan itu segera berlalu pergi.

30 Menit kemudian…

"Ah, kenyangnya…" ucap Natsu, ia telah selesai makan, pelayan datang mendekatinya.

"Ini tuan, Silakan segera ke kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran" ucap Pelayan itu, memberikan secarik kertas nota kepada Natsu.

"Maaf tapi saya tak bisa melihat dan ini uangnya, terimakasih" ucap Natsu segera berjalan keluar Restoran.

"Tunggu ! Anda kurang banyak tuan !" teriak pelayan itu, ia mengejarnya namun Natsu telah mencapai pintu keluar dan akhirnya seorang pelayan pria berhasil menangkapnya.

"Dia kurang membayarnya, lalu kita apakan ini ?" ucap pelayan wanita tadi.

"Telpon manajer saja, biar dia yang menghukumnya" ucap pelayan pria tadi.

'Luce, tolong aku ! Kemarilah Luce !' batin Natsu, ia berharap agar Lucy datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Sementara itu, RSU Kota Magnolia…

"Lucy, maukah kau jalan-jalan nanti malam bersamaku nanti ?" Tanya Sting pada Lucy, yap…Lucy sengaja pergi ke RS itu untuk bertemu sahabatnya. Lucy hanya terdiam mendengar ajakan kencan secara tak langsung oleh Sting, tiba-tiba…

DZRT…DZRT…Sting hanya terdiam melihat Lucy yang mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo Direktur" ucap pelayan wanita tadi

"Ya halo, ada apa?" Tanya Lucy kepada pelayan yang meneleponnya, tak biasanya ada yang menelepon dari restaurant.

"Emm…ano sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf, ada seorang pembeli yang kurang dalam pembayarannya Direktur, dan sekarang kami tahan di restoran, Tolong segera kemari !" ucap pelayan tadi dengan cemas, takut jika ia di pecat gara-gara hal ini.

"Baiklah, 10 menit lagi aku sampai" ucap Lucy dan segera mematikan telponnya.

"Ada apa Lucy ?" Tanya Sting serius, ia tak mau Lucy sedih lagi apalagi sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sting, maaf aku tak bisa, aku sibuk, maaf…" ucap Lucy sedikit takut jika sahabatnya itu marah.

"Tak apa, lain kali ne ?" ucap Sting mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda bahwa Lucy telah berjanji.

"Ne, aku pergi dulu. Jaa.." ucap Lucy menyatukan jari kelingkingnya dengan Sting. Ia segera berlari pergi.

"Jaa ne…" teriak Sting, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti akan pekerjaan Lucy.

15 menit kemudian…

"Dimana orang itu ?" Tanya Lucy ketika ia mulai memasuki restaurant dan bertemu pelayan di ambang pintu, samar-samar Natsu dapat mendengar suara Lucy, orang yang di cintainya sekaligus di sakitinya.

"Meja nomor 12" ucap Pelayan itu menunjuk meja itu. Lucy menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berambut pink berada disana. 'Tak mungkin, itu bukan Natsu, ia kaya dan mana mungkin ia tak dapat membayar makanan di restaurantku' batin Lucy, ia segera melangkah menuju meja nomor 12. Ia telah sampai di meja itu dan begitu terkejut mengetahui bahwa itu Natsu dan yang lebih mengherankan kenapa pria ini berpakaian kumal dan bau badannya bau busuk.

"Biarkan aku yang menghukumnya, Tinggalkan kami !" perintah Lucy dan seketika pelayan bubar menuju dapur.

"Luce, apa ini kau ?" Tanya Natsu, ia yakin bahwa ini suara Lucy, ia begitu hafal suaranya. Ia mencoba meraba-raba wajah Lucy.

"Ya, Natsu, apa yang terjadi padamu ? Dan kenapa kau bertanya kalau aku ini Lucy ?" Tanya Lucy, ia heran mengapa Natsu seperti meraba-raba dan mencari sesuatu didepannya.

"Maafkan aku Luce, aku menyesal. Ternyata kau benar Lisanna hanya menginginkan uang dan hartaku, sekarang aku buta dan miskin" ucap Natsu, Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya shock dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia mampu berbicara lagi.

"Tinggallah bersamaku Natsu, kau akan ku jaga" ucap Lucy memegangi tangan Natsu.

"Tidak Luce, manusia sepertiku tak pantas tinggal bersamamu. Aku telah menyakitimu, Luce" bantah Natsu ia tak ingin merepotkan Lucy.

"Jangan membantah Natsu ! Kau itu suamiku dan kau berhak tinggal dimana aku pun tinggal" ucap Lucy, ia tak tega melihat orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya harus hidup seperti ini. Natsu hanya dapat menangis, bahkan Lucy madih mengangap dirinya itu suaminya.

"Sorry Luce, I realized too late that always love me sincerely" ucap Natsu mereka pun berpelukan. #Segala kesalahan yang pernah di perbuat pasti dapat di perbaiki asal kita tidak mengulanginya lagi *Lupakan*

"Aku juga Natsu, Sorry,I'm Late !. Telat menyadari bahwa kau sangat membutuhkanku disisimu, maaf…" ucap Lucy

"Tak apa Luce, aku yang salah telah menyia-nyiakan wanita berhati malaikat sepertimu" ucap Natsu, mereka pun berpelukan lagi. Tanpa meraka sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka berdua.

'Lucy, sorry, I'm late, terlambat untuk menyatakan perasaanku, tak apa asal kau bahagia aku pun bahagia' batin Sting, yang sedari tadi mengawasi Natsu dan Lucy, ia pun berlalu pergi.

~ FIN ~

Hai minna-san !

Ada yang nunggu nih ff ? Kalau ada ya maaf Dzena sibuk nih…

Ini ff ke 2 milik Dzena di fandom FT

Dzena tau end-nya gaje gitu.. *maafin Dzena

Dan untuk ff Story of My Life, maaf Dzena belum bisa update chap 4…

Dzena mo ijin HIATUS boleh nggak ? Kalau nggak silakan protes lewat PM atau lewat review ne…

Dzena mo balas review nih

_To : Momo Katsuhira-chan_

_Thanks udah sempet review ff milik Dzena_

_Dan maaf yang 'Gomen ne Natsu' nggak Dzena bikin sekuel_

_Thanks atas sarannya…_

Akhir kata, tolong review ff milik Dzena !

Thanks yang udah mau review ff milik Dzena !

Salam dari Dzena


End file.
